Hanyou
by cava
Summary: Kagome is hanyou and lives in the southern land with her parents. Until one day that all changes, when everthin she know and loves is destroyed...except a lil hanyou boy named Inuyasha. ratin may change as the story goes on KagInu ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

I finally get to put my story up after so long of waitin! (will kill comp for it) Anyways, this is my first fic and hope it stands up to your expectations and stuff like that and yea well ill stop talkin and let u get reading. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don own inuyasha or any of the chars....I wish I did tho =/

Actions

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(A/N)

**Hanyou**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

The sun was rising on what looked to be a beautiful quiet day as birds were singing its welcome. Down a ways from a white-sanded beach resided a tall white castle that looked to have more then a hundred rooms. Unlike the dawn, the castle was anything but quiet as a screeching laughter could be heard from within.

A little girl about the age of 5 ran happily through the halls away from a servant. "Kagome child, get back here right now and take your bath!" yelled the woman. Kagome's ears twitched and grinned wildly back at the servant and she ran faster though the halls. As she turned a corner, she ran smack into a pair of legs.

The man, having been woken up with all the noise, looked down at Kagome giving her a stern look. "Kagome, my child, what are you doing? And what's with all the noise?" "Nothing father, I'm just playing with Kaede." He turned to see Kaede run up to them, panting. "My Lord...I was just...about to give...Kagome here...a bath...but she ran off."

The Lord looked down at his daughter, "Enough playing for now, go get clean and ready for today's lessen. I'm upping your training today so be prepared." Kagome bowed, "Yes father."

**An Hour Later...**

Kagome skipped down the halls toward the training area. Every day 6 out of 7 of the days every week, she either trained with her father- learning to fight and to defend herself. Or she was with her mother, training her miko powers. Kagome loved her training, especially with her father, and could never wait till morning to start.

Today, she was training with daddy so she had on her blue haori. Her father gave it to her on her birthday before she started her training and loved it ever since.

**Flashback**

__

_"It's a haori that came from a rare kind of fire rat my daughter. It will protect you from anything and a bit from strong mikos. Cherish it and take good care that it doesn't get ruined." Her father said. A 3 yr old Kagome nodded and put the haori on smiled and hugged her father._

**End flashback**

__

_'I wonder what daddy is going to teach me today. Sword fighting I hope_.' Kagome smiled and started running as fast as she could, not being able to wait any longer. She stopped in front of the doors to the training area and cautiously opened the door walking in. Knowing her father he was probably hiding, waiting to attack. So, Kagome walked in and kept her senses on alert. (I was going to end it here but I knew I had to make it longer for all my viewers =P)

Lord InuTsuyoi walked back to his room, preparing for Kagome's lesson for the day. He was beat tired and didn't get much sleep last night, for his dreams haunted him.

**Flashback**

DREAM

_Screaming. Lots of ear wrenching screaming. People either running away, fighting off the attackers or already on the ground dead. There was blood everywhere and lifeless bodies littering the ground. Horrified expressions upon their faces. The dream shifted to something more terribly horrible than he could imagine....his wife and daughter, in a pool of their own blood, dead on the ground._

END DREAM

_He had woken up sweating and shaking uncontrollably. InuTsuyoi told his wife his dream once he realized he had woken her up as well. "Tsuyoi, this is no ordinary dream. This may be a premonition of the future." She had said. As a precaution, they both decided to increase their's and Kagome's training, for their protection._

**End Flashback**

__

_'I wasn't planning on increasing Kagome's training to this level until she was 8 yrs old. Hope she can handle it.'_ He thought as he sighed and walked into his room. He got dressed and walked down to the training hall. Tsuyoi walked down the hall, servants bowing as they walked passed him.

He nodded to each one, walking on. Once in the training dojo he sat and meditated while waiting for Kagome. Tsuyoi's ears twitched when he could hear Kagome walk down the hall towards here. He got up, hiding his sent; he hid in the shadows preparing to fight.

Kagome walked in looking for any sign of her father, sniffing the air occasionally. A few minutes passed and still she couldn't find him. Kagome suddenly sensed someone was behind her and turned in time to dodge her father's attack. She went to attack but before she could he disappeared into the shadows.

__

_'What's up with dad today? I could barely sense him when he attacked me and if I hadn't sensed it at the last second id be on the ground in a lot of pain. And usually he'll let me attack a bit before he goes and hides again_.' Kagome didn't get the chance to think more on it when her father attacked her full on from the side. She did her best to dodge and block the attacks and tried to attack in between each time.

After awhile of fighting Tsuyoi stopped, "We're done for today Kagome, good work, your a lot farther alone then I had previously thought." He said and smiled down at his daughter. Kagome, who several cuts and bruises nodded and bowed to her father. "Go get cleaned up and wait with your mother for our arrivals to come and I promise you'll get to play for the rest of the day." Tsuyoi said. She smiled and hugged her father before running off to her room.

__

_'Arrivals? I wonder who it is and why they are coming so early before the banquet. Hope they have a child that I can play with.'_ Kagome grinned happily and went into her room to get ready.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's my first chapter, and I hope you all liked it. Plz review!!!!

And hopefully i can get the next chpt up before the 17th for all of u, the more reviews i get the faster i update =P

Cava


	2. Chapter 2

Yea im sorry to all those who really liked this chapter of my story but unfortunately i may redo or delete it because im jes not as motivated as some ppl, so untill i have like most of the story done i wont be updatin anymore less guys REALLY want this one to continue...but till then im sorry

Cava


End file.
